Vehicles configured such that a vehicle-mounted power storage device can be charged from outside, such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles, have been commercialized. Automatic charge, and techniques for guiding a vehicle to a parking position for automatic charge have also been studied. There is also a need to feed power in a vehicle to an in-vehicle electrical device, in order to charge a battery of a mobile phone and the like.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-104868 (Patent Document 1) discloses a charging apparatus for charging a battery of a mobile phone in a vehicle by electromagnetic induction.